<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 5 times John Laurens rendered Alex Hamilton Speechless by Sapphia_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767814">The 5 times John Laurens rendered Alex Hamilton Speechless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphia_Queen/pseuds/Sapphia_Queen'>Sapphia_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphia_Queen/pseuds/Sapphia_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5-shot Lams AU fluff<br/>"Goddamn it he did it again; this boy just rendered me speechless"<br/>Where Alex Hamilton recounts the 5 times he was at a loss for words because of John Laurens</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hams POV:<br/>
I was stumbling through the halls looking at everyone's feet, it's amazing what you can learn from looking at what shoes someone is wearing and how they walk, when I suddenly stumbled into a solid object.<br/>
"Sorry" he muttered.<br/>
I had no plans on looking up until I heard his voice. I didn't know it back then but this voice, along with the person attached to it, would soon become a starring feature in most of my dreams<br/>
"No pro...." Whatever made me look up had now made me suddenly mute apparently.<br/>
The first thing that I was met with when I looked up were his deep brown eyes. Then my eye sight expanded his freckles came into view, he had more freckles on his face than stars in the known galaxy.<br/>
"John Laurens but everyone calls me Laurens" he said while reaching his hand out.<br/>
"Alex Hamilton, I'm ne...." I trailed off as his hand suddenly grabbed mine in a hand shake.<br/>
Goddamn it he did it again; this boy just rendered me speechless... for the second time.<br/>
"That's why I'd never seen you around before. I thought I was going crazy" Laurens laughed. "Hey, do you need any help, let me see your schedule"<br/>
Still apparently temporarily mute all I could do was reach my hand out and hand it to him.<br/>
"Oh awesome, you're in my class!" He exclaimed "If you've already seen the principal then we can go to class together now."<br/>
All I could do was mutter out a weak "Sure" before Laurens was grabbing my hand again, pulling me down the corridor saying:<br/>
"If we want to be on time we have to hurry!"<br/>
It was only then that I realised: I, Alex Hamilton, had just been rendered speechless for the first time in the whole 16 years of my life!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Almost Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is actually the third chapter I wrote (and is significantly longer then my other two) but is chronologically the second chapter. I was planing on posting one chapter every Monday, but yesterday I went climbing so I am posting this chapter today.<br/>I would be extremely grateful if you could review so I know how to improve and whether you're liking it or not.<br/>Also I have not properly edited this chapter so please excuse any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First Almost Kiss<br/>
Hams POV:<br/>
“Alright, alright, alright what is up people” Mulligan said as he and Lafayette entered the spacious common room.<br/>
He was met with a chorus of okay’s and one ‘great’ coming from the always perky Eliza.<br/>
We were in the middle of studying for our mid terms and so Laurens had organised a group study session.<br/>
“We bought nourishments” Lafayette said while holding up a giant bag from Bob and Doug’s Grocers.<br/>
“Hallelujah” Peggy exclaimed, pouncing on the bag, her wild hair coming undone in the process. Though not in our year she and Angelica had decided to tag along with Eliza.<br/>
“Peggy, calm down!” Angelica laughed all the while sneaking her hand in the bag to grab her own food.<br/>
***********************Time Skip*************************<br/>
A couple hours had passed and we were all starting to lose focus. Peggy had already become restless and was texting another girl in her year called Maria. Angelica suddenly stood up and said decisively “Look, we’ve been studying for 3 hours so why don’t we finish up and watch a movie.”<br/>
“Pourquoi pas” Lafayette responded and with that we all started packing up while debating what movie to watch. In the end it came down to the original Mulan or the new Lion King (we had just gotten Disney+ and so were on a Disney spree) I zoned out for a while not really minding which of the two we watched. All I heard was the end of what seemed like a lengthy argument:<br/>
“But Mulan is about female empowerment and going against the patriarchy” Angelica argued<br/>
“And it’s hi-lar-i-ous” Peggy added and then in her best Mushu voice said “‘Dishonour on you. Dishonour on ya cow!’”<br/>
“Yes but the Lion King is a classic” Lafayette rebutted<br/>
Then Eliza, forever the peace keeper, said “Look it’s only 4pm and Peggy only has to be back to the girls dorms at 8 pm so why don’t we watch first Mulan and then the Lion King?”<br/>
We all mutually agreed with Eliza’s plan and while Mulligan went to go make the popcorn Angelica put the movie on. Angelica, Lafayette and Mulligan were taking up the couch and Peggy and Eliza were on the two chairs which left the love seat for Laurens and me. Not that I was complaining.<br/>
***********************Time Skip*************************<br/>
Angelica had just left to take Peggy back to the girls dormitory as her curfew was in 5 minutes. Eliza took this opportunity to put on Titanic, the movie she had been pestering us to watch forever. We all complained but in the end none of us changed it so thats what we ended up watching.<br/>
Half way through the movie I felt a pressure on my side and to get more comfortable I moved my arm around the back of the sofa, resting my hand on the far end of the love seat. Slowly, as the movie went on, I found my eyes getting heaver and heaver until they slowly closed and I fell asleep.<br/>
***********************Time Skip*************************<br/>
I opened my eyes to 3 phone cameras flashing in my eyes and laughter coming from in front of me. As I slowly woke up I realised my arm was curled around someone’s shoulders and was leaning into them with my head on theirs. They had their arm around my waist and their head in the crook between my shoulder and my neck.I looked around trying to find Laurens. And then it hit me, the mystery person I was cuddling with was Laurens! With dread I turned my head to face his only to suddenly realise I was right next to him and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. By this point everyone else had gotten the blackmail they wanted and had left the room Eliza turning the light off when she left. Laurens had just opened his eyes and a pink blush slowly crept up his face as he realised the situation we were in.<br/>
“Sorry” he apologised in voice less then a whisper.<br/>
“Don’t worry about it” I replied.<br/>
Then slowly I started to feel myself lean in and felt Laurens lean in too. We were less then an inch apart when suddenly a door slammed open and Lafayette sauntered in.<br/>
Immediately Laurens and I jumped back onto opposite ends of the seat and, for some reason, I suddenly felt cold, inside and out.<br/>
Lafayette went to turn on the light “I see you’ve woken up from your cuddling”<br/>
“Laf, drop it” Laurens warned<br/>
“Drop what” Laf feigned innocence.<br/>
“We were asleep, Thats the only reason we got into that position”<br/>
I’d be lying if I said that with that my heart didn’t drop.<br/>
But I put on a face of indifference “Yeah, Lafayette it would have happened to anyone”<br/>
I could have sworn when I said that that, for only a second, the light went out of Laurens’ eyes but with the speed at which it had gone, it returned, if it had gone out in the first place.<br/>
“Well anyhow, Hamilton, we have to go back to our dorm now to tidy it, and Laurens, Mulligan needs your help with his biology homework”<br/>
“On it” Laurens turned back to me “See you tomorrow, Alex”<br/>
“Good night” I replied</p><p>As we went upstairs and tidied our room, all I could think about was what Laurens had said about our cuddling and as we went to sleep I couldn’t help but wish that I was back on that love seat cuddling with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>